The Things I Hate about You
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014 and Sasuke's Birthday / Sakura lelah karena terlalu sering bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Apalagi karena masalah sepele. Mungkin ini saatnya mereka saling jujur tentang hal yang mereka benci dari masing-masing. "Dan yang terakhir—yang paling tidak aku sukai dari dirimu. Aku tidak suka nama keluargamu." SasuSaku. HeadCanon. DLDR.


_kakkoii-chan presents_

**The Things I Hate about You**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri and Sasuke's Birthday

_Warning! OOCness, gejeness, typo, dll_

Don't like don't read! :D

**ENJOY!**

.

.

Sakura lelah. Lelah secara psikologis tepatnya.

Sudah sekitar setengah tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang dicintainya sejak ia mengenal apa itu arti kata cinta. Dan dalam rentang waktu itu juga sudah entah berapa kali ia bersitegang dengan pasangannya itu. Memang sih, kata orang hubungan yang terlalu adem ayem itu tidak baik, tapi terlalu sering berkelahi juga ia rasa lebih tidak baik lagi.

Ia tidak menyalahkan Sasuke—sungguh. Ia sendiri mengakui terkadang pertikaian mereka justru berawal dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja kan, tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api.

Ia memang masih sangat mencintai keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Bohong kalau ia bilang ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang belum lama terjalin ini. Tapi kembali ke persoalan awal—ia lelah.

Dan sebagai wanita—yang tentu saja lebih peka masalah perasaan—ia tahu penyebab ketidaklancaran hubungan mereka, yaitu sifat mereka yang sama-sama keras. Tak mau mengalah apalagi berubah. Ditambah lagi komunikasi juga jadi salah satu faktor penghambat di antara mereka—mengingat salah satu ciri khas dari seorang Uchiha yang kelewat pelit bersuara.

Sakura memang terkenal dengan temperamennya yang cepat naik turun. Ia terkadang terlalu impulsif, terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan sebelum berpikir jauh. Sayangnya, hal itu dibarengi dengan sifatnya yang kurang peka dengan lingkungan dan terlalu menganggap baik orang-orang di sekitarnya—walaupun itu tidak berlaku untuk para _fangirl _Sasuke yang entah kenapa tak pernah berkurang walaupun dengan status berkencan mereka.

Bukan rahasia umum kalau gadis itu sangat membenci gadis-gadis _fangirls_ Sasuke. Ia tahu, itu salah satu resiko memiliki kekasih mempesona macam Sasuke. Tapi bukan berarti ia membiarkannya begitu saja. Siapa juga wanita yang rela kekasihnya seolah ditelanjangi dengan mata-mata nakal yang tidak tahu diri itu?

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sering terbawa emosi, Sasuke justru kebalikannya terlau minim emosi. Wajahnya selalu datar tak berekspresi, membuat Sakura kesulitan menebak isi hati pemuda itu. Ditambah lagi dengan sifat irit bicara dari si pemuda, lengkap sudah faktor penghancur komunikasi mereka.

Walau begitu, terkadang Sasuke juga terlalu mudah diprovokasi—apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut kunoichi berambut merah muda kesayangannya, tak jarang ia melancarkan kekuatan mata kebanggaan keluarganya pada orang-orang yang sedang sial saat itu. Dan lagi sifatnya yang suka tiba-tiba _ngambek_ dengan alasan—yang menurut Sakura—tidak logis. Seperti mendadak ketus saat Sakura menceritakan kesehariannya di rumah sakit, atau ketika ia terlalu banyak mengambil misi solo keluar desa.

Dan, hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, pasangan ini kembali berada pada situasi panas.

"Kau bilang hal seperti itu wajar antara _medic-nin_ dengan pasiennya? Jangan buat aku tertawa," ujar Sasuke sinis. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Sakura yang terlalu 'akrab' dengan salah satu _Jounin_ yang sedang ditanganinya di saat ia menjemput gadis itu untuk menikmati makan siang bersama dengan anggota tim tujuh yang lain setelah sekian lama. Setelah nyaris membuat _Jounin_ malang itu terperangkap di dunia _genjutsu sharingan_, Sakura langsung menarik lengan kekasihnya itu jauh-jauh dari tempat pemeriksaan. Dan di sinilah akhirnya, di kantor pribadi Sakura, mereka beradu mulut.

"Asal kau tau saja, Sasuke, di rumah sakit kontak fisik itu diperlukan. Itu benar-benar profesional," balas gadis itu tak kalah sengit. Mata hijau emeraldnya berkilat marah mendengar kalimat yang entah sudah didengarnya berapa kali dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menggeram rendah, "Kau tak lihat tatapan matanya. Sama sekali tidak profesional," tukas pemuda itu lagi.

Kali ini ganti Sakura yang tertawa sinis, "Begitu? Kalau begitu kau sebut apa gadis-gadis genit yang suka menggerayangi tubuhmu dengan mata genit mereka?"

"Aku tidak minta mereka melakukan itu padaku. Lagipula aku bisa berbuat apa, mereka itu klien misi,"jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

"Lalu aku tidak boleh bilang yang sama sepertimu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tajam. Sepertinya berkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke membuatmu sedikit banyak tertular sifat pemuda itu.

"Tapi ini beda perkara, Sakura," tukas Sasuke cepat.

"Apa bedanya? Coba katakan padaku, Tuan Uchiha?" tantang Sakura dengan suara menyebalkan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, menatap kesal ke arah gadis yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan di bibirnya itu.

"Tidak bisa membalasnya, eh, Sasuke? Mungkin sebaiknya kau memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum menuduhku sembarangan seperti itu," ujar gadis itu masih dengan nada menyebalkan yang sama. Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding yang bertengger di meja kerjanya. "Ah, sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama berada di sini. Naruto pasti tidak akan senang kalau kita datang terlambat," tambahnya sambil melepaskan atribut rumah sakitnya dan berkemas untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hn," Sasuke menggeram rendah, mengikuti gadisnya itu keluar dengan aura hitam terpancar jelas dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya Uchiha satu ini mulai _ngambek_ karena kalah argument dengan gadisnya.

.

**~ The Things I Hate about You ~**

.

Tepat seperti tebakan Sakura, Naruto tampak tidak senang dengan keterlambatan keduanya. Sakura hanya bisa meminta maaf sembari berjanji akan mentraktirnya kali ini. Dan tentu saja calon Hokage ini menerimanya dengan senang hati dan buru-buru menambah pesanan ramennya.

Seperti acara-acara makan ramen biasanya, Sakura selalu duduk di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Pertama untuk mengurangi kemungkinan keduanya beradu mulut, dan kedua karena kedua pemuda itu kurang suka kalau harus duduk bersebelahan saat menikmati makan mereka—kecuali kalau terpaksa. Dari posisi ini, Sakura bisa mengamati keduanya dengan bebas. Naruto yang tengah menikmati ramennya dengan perasaan bahagia—karena ia tidak perlu membayar. Dan Sasuke, yang memakan ramennya sembari melempar tatapan garang ke makanan yang tengan disantapnya seolah-olah ramen itulah yang menjadi penyebab kemarahannya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, begitulah Sasuke. Lain dengan Sakura yang kalau sedang marah dengan Sasuke memilih menjauhi pemuda itu sampai akhirnya pemuda itu meminta maaf—"Oke, aku yang salah"—atau saat emosinya mulai turun, Sasuke tidak akan menjauh apalagi menghindar. Ia akan tetap bertingkah seperti biasa—tetap menjemput gadis itu setelah _shift_ malam, menemani berbelanja, berlatih seperti biasa, ataupun makan bersama—yang membedakan adalah sorot matanya yang meneriakkan kalau ia sedang _ngambek_ dan aura hitam yang membuat orang kebanyakan memilih menjauh. Dan jangan salah, kondisi itu bisa bertahan sampai beberapa hari—rekornya sejauh ini adalah selama seminggu—dan hampir selalu berakhir dengan Sakura yang meminta maaf karena tidak tahan melihat sikap dingin kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa si Teme?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba setelah menyelesaikan mangkuk keduanya, "Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia menyaksikan pertengkaran antara dua sejoli ini.

Sakura meringis, "Begitulah," jawabnya pendek. Walaupun berusaha ia tutupi, setiap pertengkaran antara ia dan Sasuke selalu membuatnya kehilangan semangatnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Cepatlah berbaikan. Kasihan orang-orang yang melihat Teme, mereka pasti ketakutan," hibur pemuda itu sedikit bercanda. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Sakura, membuat _mood_ gadis itu mau tak mau naik juga.

"Yosh! Kurasa hari ini cukup dua mangkuk saja," Calon Hokage itu meringis sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit membesar. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata-chan untuk mengurangi jatah ramen perhariku," ia meringis jenaka.

Sakura tertawa, "Untunglah aku jadi tidak perlu banyak mengeluarkan uang," ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk ramennya yang tinggal berisi kuah saja. Tangannya merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil uangnya. Tapi sepertinya ia kalah cepat dengan tangan Sasuke yang sudah keburu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas untuk membayar tagihan makan mereka.

"Wah, Teme, tumben sekali mau membayari ramenku," ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Lagipula yang berjanji mentraktir Naruto kan aku," Sakura menambahkan, sedikit merasa tak enak. Yah, walaupun Sasuke memang jauh lebih berduit daripada mereka berdua, tetap saja ia tidak enak. Apalagi hampir setiap mereka makan bersama urusan pembayaran selalu ditanggung olehnya.

"Hn, mana mungkin aku membiarkan perempuan yang membayar," Sasuke berkata pendek.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti," balas Naruto santai. "Oke aku duluan," ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan mulutnya dengan telinga gadis yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya. "Cobalah bicara baik-baik. Aku tidak suka melihat kalian terlalu sering bertengkar."

Sakura mengangguk, "_Arigatou ne_, Naruto."

"Bukan masalah," Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "_Ganbatte ne_!"

.

**~ The Things I Hate about You ~ **

.

Tak biasanya _shift_ Sakura berakhir sebelum makan siang sehingga gadis itu tak perlu kembali lagi ke rumah sakit setelah jam makan siangnya berakhir. Dan di sinilah ia berada, di depan apartemen yang telah ditempatinya selama setahun terakhir ini bersama kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas terlihat _ngambek_. Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis ini menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Mau mampir dulu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti kode si gadis untuk mengajaknya berbicara di dalam. Kemungkinan karena pertengkaran mereka tadi. Sasuke mengangguk, mengekor si pemilik rumah untuk masuk ke tempat yang tak asing baginya itu.

Mereka duduk di salah satu sofa dua orang yang terletak di ruang tengah apartemen itu dengan dua gelas teh yang masih mengepulkan uap hangatnya tergeletak di meja yang terletak di depan keduanya. Keduanya masih diam tak berbicara. Sakura yang sibuk menyusun kata-kata dan Sasuke yang menunggu gadisnya memulai.

"Eto… Sasuke-kun," Sakura memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit berlalu. "Apa menurutmu kita tidak terlalu sering bertengkar?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membuat suasana hati Sasuke yang sudah cukup buruk itu menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Bisa-bisa mereka tidak jadi bicara baik-baik—mengingat temperamennya yang cepat naik turun.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Setaunya wajar-wajar saja kalau pasangan sesekali bertengkar.

"Sejak kita menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman setengah tahun lalu, kita sering sekali bertengkar karena masalah-masalah yang sebenarnya bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik," gadis itu menjelaskan, memainkan ujung rambutnya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya yang entah kenapa muncul. "Apa kau tidak lelah bertengkar terus? Sejujurnya aku lelah. Aku menjalin hubungan supaya aku bahagia, bukannya malah menguras emosi karena bertengkar terus."

Sasuke diam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis yang dicintainya itu. "Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu pelan. Entah ini ilusi atau bukan, tapi Sakura bisa mendengar nada sedih di sana.

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat, menatap manik hitam yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang sama dengan suara tadi, "Bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun," bantah gadis itu.

"Lalu apa? Kalau kau memang sudah tidak me—menyukaiku lagi, katakan saja," tuntut pemuda itu sedikit tergagap. Jelas sekali ia masih belum terbiasa mengatakan kata 'suka' apalagi 'cinta'.

"Dengarkan aku, Sasuke-kun," Sakura meraih kedua tangan Sasuke, meremasnya cukup kencang, "Aku masih sangat menyangimu— dan akan selalu menyayangimu. Tapi, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kalau akhirnya kita hanya terus bertengkar. Aku tau ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku juga. Kita berdua salah. Kita sama-sama tidak dewasa. Kita sama-sama keras kepala," ia menarik napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Oleh karena itu, kita perlu membicarakannya."

Diam-diam Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau gadis di hadapannya itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja. "Jadi, apa maumu?" ia bertanya.

"Mudah saja, kita bertengkar karena ada sesuatu yang membuat kita tidak suka. Jadi sekarang kita saling jujur, menyebutkan apa yang membuat masing-masing tidak suka. Setelah itu kita bicarakan solusinya. Bagaimana?" Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengangguk, melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dari tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya yang mulai mendingin karena hal yang ia sendiri tak mengerti. "Kau mulai duluan," ujar Sasuke sedikit memerintah.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya kuingatkan, tidak boleh menyela sampai aku selesai bicara," ujar gadis itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat si pemilik mata sharingan itu. "Pertama, aku tidak suka sifat irit bicaramu. Aku bukan pembaca pikiran, aku tidak akan tahu maksudmu kalau kau hanya bilang, 'Hn', 'Aa', atau apapun gerutuanmu. Aku butuh waktu untuk memahamimu. Jadi selama aku belajar, aku ingin kau mengatakan maksudmu yang sebenarnya. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha," jawabnya sedikit lebih panjang dari biasa.

"Kedua," Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tidak suka kau terlalu protektif padaku. Aku _kunoichi_ yang sangat mampu menjalankan misi solo. Aku murid Godaime Hokage yang juga seorang Sannin—sama sepertimu dan Naruto. Jadi kuharap kau tidak terlalu mengintervensi masalah itu."

"Akan kupertimbangkan soal yang itu," ujar Sasuke ogah-ogahan. Jelas sekali ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal masalah itu—keselamatan gadis itulah prioritas utamanya.

"Baiklah, yang selanjutnya, berhenti mencurigaiku dengan pasien-pasienku di rumah sakit. Kau tau betul kan, perasaanku padamu itu tidak akan mudah digoyahkan apapun. Aku bahkan menunggumu lebih dari lima tahun—jadi tolong, berhenti menuduhku macam-macam. Berhenti mengancam orang-orang tak bersalah itu," kali ini Sakura berkata setengah mengancam.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat sebelum menggerutu, "Akan kucoba."

"Dan yang terakhir—aku tau ini tidak penting, tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku membicarakannya denganmu," gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "Aku tau bukan salahmu memiliki banyak _fangirl_—aku tau kau sangat tampan, tapi setidaknya saat aku mulai kesal dengan tingkah meraka tolong jangan bersikap tidak peduli. Aku ini perempuan yang perasaannya sensitif, kau bisa menghiburku atau sedikit bersikap manis padaku."

Sebuah seringai puas muncul di wajah Sasuke—yang tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh Sakura yang masih menunduk. "Aa, aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Sekarang giliranmu," Sakura memberanikan diri mendongak setelah yakin wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Sama sepertimu, jangan berkata apapun sampai aku selesai," Sasuke berkata yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura. "Pertama, aku tidak suka rambut merah mudamu. Terlalu mencolok mata. Terlalu menarik perhatian," lanjut Sasuke cuek, tanpa rasa tak enak sedikitpun.

Sakura—yang terlalu kaget dengan kata-kata Sasuke tadi—tak bisa membalas apapun selain mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit tersinggung.

"Kedua, aku tidak suka kau terlalu sering tersenyum pada orang lain—terutama laki-laki. Kau tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Lagipula kalau kau terlalu ramah pada mereka, mereka mengira bisa melakukan apapun padamu," Sasuke masih terus melanjutkan tanpa memikirkan perubahan muka Sakura yang jelas-jelas sudah mulai sakit hati dengan kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Ah, aku juga tidak suka kalau kau terlalu banyak mengambil _shift_ di rumah sakit. Kurangi saja, toh sekarang _medic-nin_ di Konoha sudah banyak, tidak ada salahnya kalau kau mengurangi beberapa jam _shift_mu di sana," ujar Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Tapi, Sasu—" Sakura mencoba membalas.

"Tidak boleh memotong sebelum aku selesai," Sasuke memperingatkan sebelum selesai kata-kata keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. "Dan yang terakhir—yang paling tidak aku sukai dari dirimu. Aku tidak suka nama keluargamu," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

Sedetik, dua detik, tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya. "Kau sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun? Aku sudah boleh bicara?"

"Ya, silahkan."

"Sebelumnya aku hanya mau bilang kau tega sekali. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku," ujar Sakura kesal.

"Kau bilang ingin jujur satu sama lain kan?" balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pertama, soal rambut merah mudaku. Kau tau kan, ini asli dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak soal itu kecuali mengecat ulang warna rambutku," ujarnya dengan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Pasalnya ia sendiri tidak ingin mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda, tapi apa boleh buat, itulah yang diberi Kami-sama padanya. "Kedua, soal tersenyum, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku ini _medic-nin_, aku harus tersenyum supaya pasien yang kutangani perasaannya lebih baik. Dan aku cukup kuat mengatasi kalau ada yang berbuat aneh padaku. Selanjutnya soal _shift_ di rumah sakit, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau tidak alasan yang jelas. Dan yang terakhir," ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang mulai naik. "Aku tau, aku tidak berasal dari klan ternama seperti Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara ataupun Yamanaka. Tapi aku bangga dengan klanku. Klan kecil tak berarti kedudukan kita tidak sejajar. Kalau memang tidak suka dengan nama keluargaku, kenapa tidak kau kencani saja gadis-gadis dari klan lain yang menurutmu pantas dengan nama Uchihamu?" Sakura menggeram marah. Sudah lama ia tidak semarah ini karena ada yang mengata-ngatai klannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kurasa kau salah mengerti."

"Salah bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau mengatai klanku. Kau juga tidak suka dengan fisikku. Kau tidak suka pekerjaanku. Aku jadi ragu, kau ini benar-benar menyukaiku tidak sih?" tukas Sakura nyaris berteriak.

"Aku tidak suka warna rambutmu karena menarik banyak perhatian yang tidak perlu—seperti laki-laki payah yang banyak berkeliaran di sana sini. Aku tidak suka kau tersenyum pada orang lain, karena harusnya kau cukup tersenyum padaku saja. Aku tidak suka _shift_mu yang telalu banyak karena aku tidak mau kau kelelahan dan akhirnya sakit karena terlalu memforsir tubuhmu. Lagipula kau jadi tidak punya waktu untukku," wajah Sasuke perlahan dirambati warna kemerahan. "Dan terakhir, aku tidak suka nama keluargamu karena.. aku lebih suka mendengar nama klanku di sebelah namamu. Supaya orang-orang tau, kau hanya milikku."

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun… kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Sakura sampai tergagap saking tidak menyangkanya mendapat jawaban panjang dan manis seperti itu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menutupi rasa malunya—karena mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama ini hanya ia pendam di dalam hati—yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang memerah. "Memangnya kapan aku hobi bercanda?" ujarnya sedikit ketus.

Sakura tertawa sampai-sampai air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. Makin lama air mata itu makin mengucur deras tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa sampai menangis segala," gerutu Sasuke sambil menyapu air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu senang mendengarnya?" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini terlalu mudah bahagia. Hanya mendengar seperti itu saja bahagia sampai mengeluarkan air mata," Sasuke berkata kejam sambil menyeringai. "Padahal aku yakin bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia dari itu," bisiknya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang memerah, kemudian mendaratkan sebuat kecupan singkat di bibir ranum si gadis.

Sakura menatap mata hitam Sasuke—terharu, kemudian tanpa peringatan langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke leher kekasihnya itu, membenamkan dalam-dalam wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke dan menghirup aroma menenangkan yang selalu menguar dari tubuh pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke-kun, yang tadi itu kau seperti sedang melamarku tahu," desah Sakura setelah beberapa saat hanya diam di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Memang lamaran, bodoh," Sasuke menggerutu.

"Serius?" Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap langsung wajah Sasuke yang tampak biasa-biasa saja. "Kalau kau mau melamar seharusnya kau membawa cincin."

Sasuke mendesah, "Aku sedang tidak membawanya sekarang," ujar pemuda itu jengah. "Karena sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melakukannya sekarang."

"ASTAGA, SASUKE-KUN! KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH MENYIAPKAN CINCIN UNTUK MELAMARKU?" teriak Sakura saking terkejutnya.

"Sakura, tak perlu berteriak," Sasuke mendesah sambil menutup telinganya dengan jarinya.

.

.

Mungkin masih banyak hal yang tidak mereka sukai dari masing-masing, dan mungkin mereka masih akan sering bertengkar karena hal-hal remeh. Tapi, ada satu perasaan yang mengalahkan ketidaksukaan itu. Ada satu hal yang membuat mereka cepat memaafkan kesalahan masing-masing. Dan ada satu alasan yang membuat mereka berusaha untuk berubah demi yang lain. Dan mungkin itulah yang disebut cinta.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

*sembunyi di balik selimut* Okeh, saya nggak nyangka bisa nulis beginian. Apalagi paragraph terakhir itu, semacam agak cheesy nggak sih? Hueee..

Seperti biasa, saya minta map kalau banyak ke-OOC-an, kegejean, dan kealayan yang bertebaran di fic saya ini. Mana endingnya geje banget. Hhu. Saya bikinnya tengah malam sih, khusus buat ulang tahun Sasuke! YEY! Otanjoubi omedetou, Sascake! Semoga cepat nembak mbak Sakura. Dan juga buat event Banjir TomatCeri 2014! hhe.

Btw, selama bikin saya nggak bisa berenti senyum-senyum kalau inget Naruto chapter 685 yang ih waw banget dan cover chapter 686 yang alamak itu. Semoga Kishi-sensei nggak pehape deh. hha.

Akhir kata, makasih udah baca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar ya!

Salam cintah, Kakkoii-chan

**~ Jogja 23072014 23:17 ~**


End file.
